Hedwig von Henneberg
Hedwig is a human cleric played by Cassandra Biography Hedwig was born to the noble von Henneburg family, one of seven children. Even as a young child she took her religion very seriously, and at age 14 became an acolyte at a temple in the Imperial City. After she was ordained at age 21, she went on a religious pilgrimage west. It was on this pilgrimage Hedwig would have a series of religious dreams that she believed were signs that she should join the Inquisition. After her training she was placed with Inquisitor Loche, and after her disappearance Inquisitor Vollmacht. Description Appearance Hedwig stands at 5'8", with fair skin and brown hair and eyes. Her upper class background is evidenced by the way she carried herself and her speech. She wears an ornate white and gold set of half plate, decorated with numerous religious symbols and a white half cloak. Personality Her faith is central to Hedwig's self identity and how she saw and interacted with the world. Arrogant, conservative and uptight, she had little time for those she saw as beneath her. Relationships Klemens Vollmacht Hedwig had a great deal of respect for Klemens, and in particular admired the way she cared for all his acolytes and pushed them to be better without being callous unlike other Inquisitors. However, the deaths of Lina and Morgan - which both happened while only Klemens was present - led her to wonder if perhaps she had misjudged Klemens. Lothar Hermann Before Morgan's arrival in the party, Hedwig often considered Lothar to be the only other outlet of religious sense in the party. Though the two were not close, she appreciated his ability in battle and sensible personality. Clara Edelweiss Hedwig's relationship with Clara was complicated. Hedwig and Clara became good friends and Clara's reveal that she was actually a changeling cut Hedwig deeply. Hedwig struggled then with her religious beliefs that Clara's mere existence was dangerous and her deep affection for the other woman. After an initial period of coldness, Hedwig eventually started to warm back up to Clara and chose to overlook her race. Hedwig's decision to leave the party was partly motivated by Clara's presence, as she pushed blame for Morgan's death onto Clara. Lina Stein Lina's lack of upbringing and religious callousness meant it took Hedwig a while to feel like she was friends with Lina. However, the reveal of Lina's lycanthropy shattered the relationship and it never recovered. Rather ignorant about shifters, Hedwig worried that the wolf part of her would take over and cause her to attack the rest of the group. Morgan Hedwig first met Morgan on her pilgrimage, where they became good friends. Hedwig was overjoyed when Morgan joined the team as a fellow acolyte, finding great solace in her presence when Hedwig was feeling uncertain. Morgan's untimely death hit Hedwig hard and led her to leaving the group. Character Information Notable Items * Prayer Beads: Abilities Feats Class Abilities * Spellcasting & Ritual Casting * Warding Flare * Channel Divinity: ** Turn/Destroy Undead ** Radiance of the Dawn * Improved Flare * Potent Spellcasting Spellcasting As a level 8 cleric, Hedwig has access to 4th level spells. Spells marked with a * are Domain spells. * Cantrips ** Light * 1st Level ** Bane ** Bless ** Burning Hands* ** Ceremony ** Command ** Create or Destroy Water ** Cure Wounds ** Detect Evil and Good ** Detect Magic ** Detect Poison and Disease ** Faerie Fire* ** Guiding Bolt ** Healing Word ** Inflict Wounds ** Protection from Evil and Good ** Purify Food and Drink ** Sanctuary ** Shield of Faith * 2nd Level ** Aid ** Augury ** Blindness/Deafness ** Calm Emotions ** Continual Flame ** Enhance Ability ** Find Traps ** Flaming Sphere* ** Gentle Repose ** Hold Person ** Lesser Restoration ** Prayer of Healing ** Protection from Poison ** Silence ** Scorching Ray* ** Spiritual Weapon ** Warding Bond ** Zone of Truth * 3rd Level ** Animate Dead ** Beacon of Hope ** Bestow Curse ** Clairvoyance ** Create Food and Water ** Daylight* ** Dispel Magic ** Feign Death ** Fireball* ** Glyph of Warding ** Life Transference ** Magic Circle ** Mass Healing Word ** Meld into Stone ** Protection from Energy ** Remove Curse ** Revivify ** Sending ** Speak with Dead ** Spirit Guardians ** Tongues ** Water Walk * 4th Level. ** Banishment ** Control Water ** Death Ward ** Divination ** Freedom of Movement ** Guardian of Faith* ** Locate Creature ** Stone Shape ** Wall of Fire*